Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2018)/Credits
Opening SAGWA ON THE GO! Based on The Chinese Siamese Cat Written by Amy Tan, Illustrated by Gretchen Schields Executive Producers: Jacques Pettigrew Yoko Matsushita Producer: Pierre Andrews Series Idea and Concept: Amir Peure Osamu Morokozu Chief Director: Maja Prebensen Story Consultants: Amy Tan Gretchen Schields Educational Consultant: Dr. Andrew Parliton, PhD. Art Director: Guido Peure Director of Digital Photography: Michael Rein Post-Production Supervisors: Rick Jones Brock Baker Associate Producer: Marco De Leon Production: Sesame Workshop El TV Kadsre Animation CinéGroupe ETVKK Labs HBO Kids Closing Based on The Chinese Siamese Cat Written by Amy Tan, Illustrated by Gretchen Schields Direction: Amir Peure Development: Maja Prebensen Osamu Morokozu April V. Carlsdottir Development Supervised By: Amy Tan Creative Direction: Hiromi Ayatsuji Presbitero De Leon Writers: Hidemasa Ito Amy Tan Eizō Natsukawa Rick Jones Tadaaki Aiso Brock Baker Morgan Peure Claudine Prebensen Holly Gauthier-Frankel Corbin Berger Producer: Pierre Andrews Executive Producers: Jacques Pettigrew Yoko Matsushita Editors: Peter Charles Jean P. Solé Screenplay: Gretchen Zappos Thomas Peure Megan Kanagawa Storyboard Direction: Harrybo Johnson Henry Lee Christopher Storyboard Artists: Osama "The Afghan of Wonders" Gharghashti Morgan Peure Maria Xiao David Earp Zulikha Gharghashti Gretchen Schields Thomas Peure Henry Lee Christopher Timothy "Calimero" Benton Dennis Clemencleau Darren Earp Apu Dennis Alagaratnam Mark Ball Carl "Alan Smithee" Bensen Original Character Designs: Ghislain Barbe Gretchen Schields New Character Designs: Henry Lee Christopher Tom Balto Rexell Bernardo Airboat Studio Animators: Reggie Doyle Morgan Peure Fuad Mohsen Al-Dhafiri Jazmin Fulla Al-Dhafiri Henry Lee Christopher Sandra "Scoddle" Christopher Megan Kanagawa Tom Balto John Renald-Jenkins Yutaka Morokozu François Brousseau Sivasubramaniam George Alagaratnam Ryan Andrews Background Artists: Yoko Hibino Roy Isoyama Ryo Zenigata Rachel "Sagwa" Xiao Key Animators: Wataru Chijimatsu Srey Keo Megan Balto Michiyoshi Atari Noriko Bessho Key Background Artists: Yoko Ito Samnang Nhek Moeuk Om Boris Călugăreanu Phineas Boogaard Digital Ink & Paint Coloring: Nadeem Chattopadhyay Regev Marshak Mutsuo Kondoh Fuyumi Hata Fujio Shizuru Shakeel Shakeel Dennis Gillman Animation Direction: Henry Lee Christopher Theme Song Composed By: Veena Gabaz Theme Song Performed By: SEASONS 1-2 VERSION: Josh Kiszka and Ethan Slater Featuring the Young People’s Chorus of New York City Available from EKM International Ltd. SEASON 3 VERSION: Josh Kiszka Ethan Slater and Peter Linz Featuring the Young People’s Chorus of New York City and Holly Gauthier-Frankel Available from EKM International Ltd. Music Composed and Performed By: James Gelfand Music Recording Services: Studios Piccolo Big Yellow Duck LLC Digital Audio Systems Theme Song Musicians: Joaquín Gabaz - Main Guitars Lio Clarkson - Electric Bass Quinten Reeve, Jaylin Rounds - Keyboards, Synth, Piano Brendon Parker - Drums, Percussion Johnny D. - Trumpet Liam Clarkson - Saxophone Samuel Plum - Double Bass, Additional Bass Dario Jones - Clarinet Marco Tang - Erhu Dennis Jones - Dizi Tony Xiao - Xiao Michelle Tan, Dennis Young, Mick Xiao - Pipa Timothy Bosch - Ruan Haruhi Feng-Ito - Suona Piotr Werynski - Guan Samantha Huang - Guqin Theme Song Production: Gabaz Productions S.A. in association with Jaylin Rounds for Sphynx Music (ESOCAM) and Chinese Siamese Music (SOCAN) Voice Cast: Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Sagwa Miao, Tai-Tai (season 2 only), Genji, and Chung-Nee Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs/Christine Solomon as Dongwa Miao Jaeda Lily Miller as Sheegwa Miao Arthur Holden as Baba Miao Ellen David as Mama Miao Sonja Ball as Nai-Nai Miao Brian George as Yeh-Yeh Miao Hiro Kanagawa as The Foolish Magistrate Khaira Ledeyo as Tai-Tai (season 1) Steph Song as Tai-Tai (season 3) Terrence Scammell as Lik Lik Aliocha Schneider as Jet Jet Michael Yarmush as Wing Wing Jodie Resther as Hun Hun Rick Jones as Fu-Fu Additional Voices: Pauline Little Rick Jones Sonja Ball Voice Direction: Rick Jones Maggie Blue O'Hara Recording Services: Audio Post Production SPR Inc. Audio Zone Fresh Air Audio ImagesInSound Digital Laboratory: El TV Kadsre Post-Production Video Post-Production: El TV Kadsre Post-Production SETTE Inc. Audio Post-Production: Power Network Audio Zone Post-Production Montréal Inc Produced with the participation of the: and Special Thanks To: Copyright © YEAR Silly Melon Head Productions An El TV Kadsre Animation and Sesame Workshop Company Category:Credits Category:Sagwa on the Go! Category:Television credits